Augus
Introduction Augus is the crews Swordsman and Military man of sorts being the general for the Ancient Kingdom's Army at one time before the extermination. He can be seen as a man who lives life for now as he always talks about fighting, drinking, women, or all three at once. He sees fighting as not as a way to end things but as a way of life meaning if you have a point to prove to him in a debate or a dream he will more or less if feeling the mood say to "Show me with your fist or some kind of quote of the nature". He now travels with the crew but not in order to prove his country innocence who couldn't care less, but to fight, drink, sleep with beautiful women anywhere and everywhere. Appearance Personality Augus is care free live for the moment kind of man never really caring for the results for things but just the moment thus he never really thinks things through rather acting on instinct but at the same time is a invaluable ally to him in life and battle. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Augus uses Ancient Style: Way Of God Slaying which involves a nodachi like sword and chi energy manipulation to increase sharpness, piercing, length of the blade, and weight of the blade almost instanteous as well as using cutting energy waves, ect. Hand to Hand Combat Fights with a sort of brawlish freestlye when not using his beloved sword using his overzealous stength and fair speed to take a opponent down. Physical Strength/ Agility/ Endurance Augus is overzealously strong even though not as strong as Wyzen but does come close. His speed is a fairly decent nothing to much to brag about but enough to get him by in the most dangerous of Swordsfights or Brawls. His endurance is one of his BEST qualities being able to take a fully charged punch to the body by Wyzen and get back up smiling he has the best endurance or tied out of the two with Asura and Wyzen. Weapons Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Uses it only to see how far he wants his sword to extend, wieght, or sharpen for enemies or places Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Uses it. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King N/A Relationships Crew Asura Pirates Family Deceased Allies/ Friends N/A besides his crew Enemies Anyone and anything he deems a enemy, rival, or just doesn't like History Augus was once the military leader of the Ancient Kingdom but after the Celestial Dragons deemed the war to be a lost in they favor. Deus promises Augus that if he leaves the country to come with him for the future mission he would find better fights, wine, and women and he goes along with it even though with a heavy heart understanding full well what the outcome would be once he would awake. He now travels with the crew just doing those three things enjoying life to the fullest and always testing himself against stronger foes. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Haki User Category:Busōshoku Haki Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Category:Asura Pirates